


The Cop Chronicles

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Binge Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've received a few Cop AU prompts, so I am sticking them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Barfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go to celebrate their final day of the term, but things go awry when Eren learns something about Marco and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first cop au prompt i received and i had a bunch of different ideas. it kind of just went all over the place by the time i finished it.. enjoy!

Eren woke up to the crashing of metal and shot himself up off of his bed. Though, after a few blinks of his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in his room at all, and his head was searing with pain. He hissed and winced as the light hit his eyes, sending pain right to his brain.

“Move it, Jaeger. You have a cab waiting for you.” The voice was familiar, and one that he wasn’t ready to face but he opened his eyes and nodded anyway.

He wasn’t sure why he was there, but he knew that he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

“Thank you, Levi.” he muttered, voice still somewhat slurred from the night before. He needed to get out of the cell and home. He needed to know what happened to make him wind up in the drunk tank.

Eren quickly moved through the station, not wanting to talk to anyone, or to be questioned about the night before. Though, knowing that Levi was the one to let him out, he was sure everything was handled just fine, despite what had happened between the two of them only a few weeks before.

He walked out of the station and found the cab at the curb idling. He slid into the backseat and muttered his address before pulling his phone out of his pocket to shoot Armin a message.

_To: Armin  
[9:03am]: what the actual fuck happened_

Much to Eren’s joy, the message that followed only took a few seconds.

_From: Armin  
[9:04am]: it’s a long story. are you on your way home?_

_To: Armin  
[9:04am]: yeah levi got me a cab. i need to know what happened_

_From: Armin  
[9:05am]: the cop told you to put your hands behind your back and you slurred “i’m not falling for that again” and eren, it was a mess._

_To: Armin  
[9:05am]: ???????????_

Thankfully for Eren, his apartment that he shared with the small blond wasn’t far from the police station and only a few minutes later he was thanking and paying the driver. He made his way up to his floor as quickly as he could before bursting through the door.

He walked through the apartment after kicking off his shoes and found Armin sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of coffee in his hands; the morning news was playing on the television.

Eren looked at the boy with a confused face and Armin’s face relaxed once he realized that Eren was still in one piece, though sporting a nice black eye.

“Have you looked in the mirror yet?” Armin asked, squinting up at Eren.

Eren frowned and shook his head and took it as a cue to step into the bathroom. His eyes widened at the bruise forming around his eye, and he became even more curious and confused over the night before. He walked back out to the living room, looking even more perplexed than he had before, which made Armin chuckle quietly.

“Sit down, Eren, it’s story time.”

And Eren sat, and the story began.

—————

It was a night to celebrate. Eren and Armin had finished their first term of their second year of college and had a two week break waiting for them. To celebrate, Eren decided to drag Armin down to the local pub for a few drinks.

The night was fun, for the most part. Eren and Armin shared a few drinks, Eren more than Armin anyway. They made some friends, they found some old friends and they danced on the small dance floor in the corner of the pub. All in all, if that had been the end of the night, it would have been a great one.

But the drinks for Eren continued to come, and the water for Armin started. He knew it was up to him to make sure Eren got home safely.

Though, as the night continued, Armin realized someone else had come to the pub for the night, with their boyfriend. The blond took note and noticed that Eren had in fact realized that they had arrived.

More drinks came for the brunet, and Armin knew exactly what was going on. Thankfully, Eren kept to himself.

That is, until they were about to leave. It was nearing closing time and the pub was slowly starting to empty out as people went home.

“Eren, let’s get going. I want to go to bed, and I think you need to get some rest.” Armin said, still feeling a slight buzz after not having had any alcohol for a while.

Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, resting his chin on his shoulder. Armin could feel his face flush at the action, though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Eren could be a clingy drunk when he wanted to be.

The smaller of the two guided them both through the pub to the front door, though it was then they were spotted.

“Eren, Armin! Hey!” Armin looked up to see Marco’s bright smile lighting up the room and the blond smiled back.

“Hey Marco. Having a good night?”

Marco nodded quickly and a blush was creeping up onto his face and up to his ears. “Jean and I have some big news.”

Armin cocked his head to the side, intrigued, and he could feel Eren’s head perk up at the sound. That wasn’t necessarily a good thing. And before Armin could ask, or walk away without asking, Marco was talking sounding higher than ever on life.

“He asked the big question, you know?” he asked as he lifted up his left hand. “Mark your calendars for August, my friends!” and with that, Marco was turning on his heel to go find his new fiancé. 

“Did I hear that right?” Armin heard Eren slur, and the blond slowly nodded.

He felt Eren push himself away, and felt his stomach drop. He had a bad feeling as he turned around and saw Eren stalking back towards Jean who had been engaged in conversation with Connie.

“Eren, stop!” Armin called, but it was too late. The punch had been thrown, and Armin found his legs pushing him towards his friend to pull him off of his ex. “Eren, get a hold of yourself.”

“What the fuck, Eren?” Jean yelled back, throwing his own punch and landing his fist right in the boy’s eye.

Eren shrugged Armin off before tackling the taller boy, and the blond watched in horror as his friends beat the crap out of each other.

Eren and Jean had dated in their junior year of high school. Eren was smitten with the guy, it was obvious. He loved him, and Jean said he loved him too. But once Marco transferred to the same school, things went awry. Jean cheated on Eren with Marco, and the rest of it was history. Though, that is what was to be believed. It was the next thing from Eren’s mouth that threw everyone off.

“What the fuck are you doing, Jean? Last month! Last fucking month, what was that text you sent me?” Eren shouted, slamming his fists down on Jean’s chest.

“Eren, don’t.” The other boy warned, his eyes widening.

“I miss you, Eren. I fucking miss you, Eren.” Eren cried, continuing moving his arms with far less force. “I love you, Eren. I ended it all for you, asshole.”

Jean’s eyes widened as they looked from Eren to Marco and back to Eren. 

“Jean?” Armin looked up to see Marco’s wide eyes pooling with tears before turning away to leave the pub.

“Marco! Mar- Eren get the fuck off me!” Jean pushed Eren off of him and scrambled up to his feet to follow after the distraught boy.

Armin sighed quietly as he heard a siren come to a stop outside the pub. He closed his eyes and stepped up to Eren who had tears streaking down his face, one eye far redder than the other.

“I can’t even believe…” was all Eren said before Armin’s attention was taken by a voice he hadn’t heard in a few weeks.

“Unbelievable.”

The blond turned to find one of the local cops walking in with his arms crossed in front of him. He walked up to Eren and crouched down and as soon as the brunet saw the man, he turned his head and groaned.

“Eren.” the man’s voice was low and caring, and everything that Armin knew he was. “I need you to put your hands behind your back.”

Eren frowned and shook his head, slurring his words they barely sounded English. “I’m not falling for that again.”

Armin could almost see the man smirk, but he kept his face as still as possible. He was on the job, after all.

“Eren, please.”

With a loud huff, Eren did as he was told and the man took his cuffs from the side of his pants. He walked around behind the younger boy and locked the cuffs on his wrists before helping him up onto his feet.

Armin followed the two out of the pub, ignoring all the onlookers, and watched as his best friend was gently placed into the back of the squad car. The man turned back to Armin, a sad look in his eyes.

“If it was anyone else that picked him up, I’d be worried. I know I can trust you, Levi.” Armin admitted, which made Levi smile with a nod.

“It’ll be difficult, but I guess I deserve to spend a night staring at him.”

Armin couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he shook his head. “You did nothing wrong. Eren just needs to figure this out on his own. He’s harbouring too many feelings for one person, and it’s breaking him. He’ll come around.”

Levi turned his head back to look into the back of the car. Eren had his head back against the headrest, tears still staining his cheeks.

“I hope so. I love that kid, Armin. As troubled and as fucked up as he can be sometimes…” the man trailed off before sighing, turning back to the blond who smiled at him.

“I know you do, Levi. And I know once he thinks about what happened, he’ll come back to you.”

“You think so?” Levi’s eyes widened a bit, looking hopeful.

And Armin’s smile softened and he nodded. “He talks about you constantly without even realizing it. And when he does realize it, he turns bright red and changes the subject. He’ll come around when he realizes that Jean is a bag of dicks and he deserves way better than that.”

Levi slowly nodded before clearing his throat. “Thank you, Armin.” he said quietly before pulling a pen and pad of paper out of his front pocket. “But I guess I should get him back to the station. As much as I would love to drop him back off at the apartment, I actually have to do my job.”

Armin nodded, tightening his coat around him as the wind started to pick up. “No, that’s fair. He needs time to think, I think. Maybe it will be good for him.” The two laughed quietly and Levi started to walk back to the drivers seat. “Just make sure he doesn’t die. He hasn’t had much water tonight.”

Levi nodded as he opened the door. “You know I’d do anything to keep him safe, Armin.”

And with that, Armin watched the man slip into the drivers seat before taking off down the road to the station.


	2. The One With The Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren on a bench in the middle of the night, while Eren has come to terms with things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to make this in the same setting as the last chapter. So I'm gonna try to make it revolve around the same sort of things, because I had some people wanting more from before ^___^ I shall try to make that happen!

Levi had a feeling of deja vu as he slowly crept up and down the street in his squad car. The sun had gone down hours ago and it was just after midnight by the time he found himself pulling up to the curb, in front of a bench at the entrance of a park.

A boy with a very familiar face was laying across it, which made Levi sigh to himself while his heart hammered against his chest. This kid was going to give him a heart attack one day, he was sure.

He opened the car and pushed himself out of his seat before walking around the back. He stayed quiet as he walked up to the boy who had his eyes closed, but sang quietly to himself.

Levi could smell the alcohol on him as soon as he was standing beside him, and once Eren sensed his presence, he squinted open one of his eyes before groaning.

“Surely I am dreaming.” he mumbled, words slurring the slightest as he closed his eye again.

Levi shook his head, despite the fact that he had closed his eyes. “Definitely not dreaming.”

Without any warning, Eren pushed himself up on the bench to set before turning to face Levi, both eyes opening as he threw his head back to look at the officer.

“Well, that’s okay.” he said, swaying slightly and lifting one of his hands to the front of Levi’s pants. The man jumped back automatically and gave Eren a questioning look. “C’mon, Levi. You’re gonna arrest me for b-being drunk right?” he said, hiccuping half way through. “Let me see your dick.”

Eren reached forward again and Levi took another step back out of reach. The boy slid forward off of the bench as he had nothing to balance himself on and Levi had to move a hand up to cover his mouth, trying to get past the ridiculousness of it all.

Eren sat on the ground, pushing himself back up onto his knees before looking up at Levi with the puppy dog eyes that had got the man to agree to so many things before. But Levi was on the job, and he couldn’t give into his ex-boyfriend.

“You’re lettin’ me down, Levi.” Eren murmured as he looked back down to rub his tired eyes.

Levi quirked an eyebrow at that statement and couldn’t hold back the slight anger that started to bubble up. “I’m letting _you_ down?” 

He had almost laughed out loud at that and shook his head. He couldn’t let himself become mad, though. The boy was drunk after all.

Eren nodded. “I am horny and I want to see your dick and you won’t let me. You are letting me down.”

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching for his handcuffs. He needed to get the kid home before he let anything happen.

“Come on, Eren.” he muttered quietly, walking behind the boy to grab his wrist. “I’m taking you home.” He could see Eren’s shoulders perk up at that before he found himself adding. “Your home. Armin can take care of you.” and at that, his shoulders sagged again which caused his heart to pull.

He couldn’t do something that both of them would regret in the morning. He was also on shift, he couldn’t lose himself.

Levi managed to get the boy into the handcuffs and onto his feet. He guided Eren to the car and got him seated in the back seat before he made his way back to the driver’s seat. Levi looked up into the rear view mirror to see that Eren’s head had lolled back against the headrest and his eyes had closed.

With another sigh, Levi pulled away from the curb and started his way towards Eren’s apartment.

It was a short drive, of course, considering Eren had been on foot. He helped the boy out of the car as he noticed wet stains on the boy’s cheeks, causing his heart to hurt further. He hated seeing tears in those eyes. But he pushed it aside as he helped the boy to the door. He looked down and was relieved to find that Eren still kept his keys hanging from one of the belt hoops of his jeans. He unhooked it and opened the door before guiding them both to the elevator.

Eren had found himself leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder with his arms draped around him lazily. His world was spinning and he knew he shouldn’t have been talking to Levi the way he was. He couldn’t stop himself, and on the car ride to the apartment, he realized what he had been saying.

He missed Levi, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit his own fuck up.

The elevator ride was slow for the both of them, but soon enough they were on Eren’s floor and standing in front of his apartment. Levi rehooked the keys onto Eren’s jeans before knocking on the door. He didn’t want to intrude on Armin.

The boy in question opened the door seconds later with wide eyes.

“Eren…” he mumbled, opening his arms. Eren took the opportunity to walk forward. He didn’t take a second glance back at Levi as he passed Armin to go to his room.

Armin turned his head back to watch his friend walk down the hallway, and it wasn’t until there was a click of a door that he turned back around to Levi.

“Thank you for bringing him home.” the blond said quietly, leaning his head against the door. “He went out, really upset about something. He had just had a nap and woke up in this mood, and he wouldn’t tell me. Which is weird…” he trailed off and all Levi could do was nod.

“I felt like he wasn’t in as bad of shape like last time, so I figured he’s safer here than taking him to the station. As much as that’s really against the rules. I don’t need to keep putting shit on his record.” Levi explained, rubbing his eyes.

“Thank you, Levi. Really.” Armin said quietly, making the older man look up again. The sincerity in his face made him smile just slightly. “I’ll take it from here and get some water into him before he dies, or something.”

Armin pushed himself back from the door and Levi nodded, reaching for the car keys in his pocket. “Sounds like a good plan. Hopefully we don’t have another run in like this again…” he trailed off as he spoke, and Armin nodded.

The two said their farewells and after locking up, Armin made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a large glass of water before stepping into the bathroom to grab the bottle of Tylenol. With his elbow, he pushed down on the doorknob of Eren’s room and walked in. The boy was laying face flat against the pillow, shaking slightly. He had managed to get his shoes off, at least.

Armin set the items down on the bedside table before moving to pull the covers over the boy. Eren turned towards Armin, tears yet again staining his face. It was a sight that Armin wasn’t ready to see.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, blue eyes wide as he looked at his friend.

“I fucked up.” the brunet mumbled mostly into his pillow. He shifted his head slightly to speak clearer. “I fucked up. I asked him if I could see his dick cause he couldn’t arrest me twice and he didn’t arrest me at all. I fucked up. Armin, I miss him so much.”

And that was all Armin needed to hear before he found himself climbing over his friend to the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s shaking body as he let out another sob and the blond could do nothing but place a soft kiss to the side of Eren’s head.

“You didn’t fuck up.” he said quietly into Eren’s ear. “That man loves you, and he is waiting for you to go back to him. That I can promise you.”


	3. The One Without The Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finds something he doesn't want to find, Jean and Eren get lost in their own worlds and Armin and Mikasa meet Levi's coworker. Levi is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I needed to add something with a little bit more humour, but it kind of didn't end up as funny as it was going to be originally.
> 
> This was the last cop prompt! I need more! These are fun to do, especially keeping them in the same au :P

Jean picked at the page of the drink menu in front of him with one hand, while he held his beer in the other. He stared blankly at the letters in front of him as his mind swirled, overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

Or, that is, what he could remember.

He was currently on week two of his bender after his beloved fiancé dumped his sorry ass. He was devastated, though as the days continued on, he knew it was completely his fault. He had come to terms with the fact that it was completely his fault, and he could no longer push the blame on Eren.

Eren was not at fault for this. Eren had his own problems.

Eren was also sitting across the bar from Jean, with Armin sitting across from him, deep in conversation.

“Was it really that bad?”

Armin sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. “You really don’t remember?”

Eren’s eyebrows before he finally shook his head. “Not really, no.”

Armin stayed quiet for a moment before pushing himself back to sit in his chair properly. “What do you remember?”

“Levi brought me home after finding me, other than that I don’t remember.”

The blond shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You cried.”

“Bullshit! I call bullshit, Armin.” Eren nearly shouted, but the glare from Armin toned him down. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. It is what happened.”

Eren pushed his seat back from the table and stood up, grabbing his empty glass. “Well I refuse to believe you.”

And as Eren walked towards the bar, all Armin could do was roll his eyes. Eren would come around eventually.

Mikasa joined Armin at the table before Eren did, and that was when the blond realized that the brunet was sitting with his ex-boyfriend at the bar. And a terrible feeling started swirling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them, drinks in hand and looking far too close to be just friends.

“Mikasa, there is a bad situation begging to happen.” he said quietly, just loud enough for the raven-haired girl to hear.

Said girl looked up across the bar, and her eyebrows immediately furrowed. “Should we do anything, though? It might set Eren off again.”

Armin nodded at that and sighed. “I suppose your right.”

The night continued without much incident, though Eren never went to sit with Mikasa and Armin again. He managed to stay with Jean for the majority of the night without a fight breaking out. They had even danced on the small dance floor in the corner of the pub.

It wasn’t until near closing that things started to skew. Armin noticed Levi and another officer walking into the pub, and he raised his arm to wave them over to sit since they still had a couple of free seats. Levi grinned and nodded before pointing to the bar, and they joined the two after acquiring a few beverages.

“Off work for the night?” Armin asked as Levi and his coworker sat down across from him and Mikasa.

Levi nodded and took a sip of his beer before replying. “Yeah, didn’t have a graveyard tonight. It’s actually quite amazing.” He turned to his coworker and nodded. “This is Erwin, by the way. Erwin, this is Armin and Mikasa.”

The three of them shook hands and greeted one another.

“How do you know Levi?” Erwin asked, looking between Armin and Mikasa a few moments later.

Armin glanced at Levi before looking back to Erwin. “I’m actually Levi’s e-“

Levi cleared his throat and frowned. “Armin lives with Eren, and Mikasa is his step sister.” he explained quickly, shaking his head slightly in Armin’s direction.

“Oh yes, the mysterious Eren. I’ve heard of him, though I haven’t met him.” Erwin said with a chuckle before taking a swig of his beer. “I’m sure I will one day.”

“Well, one day might be-“ Armin started, though was cut off by Levi.

“What the fuck is that?”

Armin and Mikasa turned around to find what was in Levi’s line of vision and the pair went wide eyed. Eren was once more on the dance floor with Jean in his arms, foreheads pressed together and about two seconds away from locking lips.

Armin was about to jump up to the rescue when someone else’s voice shook him from his thoughts.

“What the actual _hell_ is this?”

Marco was standing at the opposite edge of the bar, clearly just having arrived, eyes on Jean and Eren. Armin watched the entire thing unfold with wide eyes and he pushed himself out of the chair finally to walk over to Eren and Jean.

“Eren, you need to let go of Jean. Now.” Armin said quietly, nodding back towards their table in hopes that Eren would realize who else was there.

“No! I don’t.” The brunet replied, clearly not getting the bigger picture.

The blond turned towards Mikasa, who pushed herself out of her own chair and made her way to the two boys on the dance floor.

“I really thought this could blow over one day. Jean, I was really thinking we could work this out eventually.” Marco rambled, hands in his hair, looking as distraught as he did on the first day. “I thought you and Eren had nothing to do with each other anymore. Isn’t that what you told me that night?”

Armin finally tugged Eren away from Jean, who was looking at Marco horrified. He’d been caught red handed, when he knew it was mostly the alcohol making him do what he was doing. And this time he knew he wasn’t at complete fault, Eren was half the blame.

“Marco, I…” he tried to get out, but his voice was caught in his throat.

“Levi…” Eren finally said, causing Armin to look away from Jean and Marco. Eren was wide eyed, looking over to the table where Levi sat with his arms across his chest and his eyes understandable unamused. “No, no, no…”

“Eren, calm down. Take a breath.” Armin quickly said, wrapping his arms around his friends middle. Things were about to go off.

“I fucked up, I fucked up.”

“Shh, Eren. Calm down.”

“This has to be a joke. This can’t be real. Am I being punk’d? Where are the cameras? They can come out now, because this isn’t funny anymore!” Marco cried over Eren’s starting panic attack.

“Mikasa, we need to go.” Armin finally said, turning to the raven haired girl, who nodded.

“I’ll bring our jackets, you get Eren home.” she said before booking it towards the table to grab their belongings.

“I fucked up, I fucked up. He hates me. I fucked up, Armin. He hates me.”

Armin sighed quietly as he guided Eren out of the pub and into the cold night air. Once they were down the steps and onto the sidewalk, Armin shook his head and placed both of his hands on Eren’s shoulders.

“Shut up, Eren. You didn’t fuck up. Calm down for one second.”

But it was easier said than done, and the brunet continued his short, panicked breaths as they waited for Mikasa to come outside.

“Is he going to be okay?” Levi asked quietly, leaning toward Mikasa who was quickly gathering their jackets.

Mikasa sighed and pushed her bangs to the side. “He’s in the beginning stages of a panic attack. He didn’t realize you were here until that moment, so he’s freaking out. We’ll get him calmed down. It’s not the first time.”

Levi nodded slowly and sat back in his chair. “Let me know you guys get home safe.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and nodded. “Thanks, _officer_.” and with that, she headed towards the door.

“See you, Mikasa!” Connie called from the corner of the pub, where he sat perched upon a stool with his phone in his hand. Mikasa waved back before exiting the pub, and the boy with the shaved head turned back to his phone.

_To: Sasha  
[1:32am]: honestly i wish u were here right now it is insane_

_To: Sasha  
[1:33am]: marco’s crying and asking for ‘the camera’s to come out. levi brought another cop and he’s sitting there laughing. pretty sure shorty is about to kill someone_

_To: Sasha  
[1:34am]: babe stop being sick and come here. i think i just witnessed something that only happens in soap operas_

_From: Sasha  
[1:35am]: come home plz im dying_

And with that, Connie slid off of the stool and slipped out of the pub, unable to handle any more shouting.


	4. The One With The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh enjoy~ I was excited to see more cop prompts ^___^

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” the crowd standing around Eren chanted, and the green eyed boy grinned wildly as shot after shot was handed to him. And like the champion he was, he took them all.

Minutes turned to hours and he finally focused enough to check the clock to see that it was far past his curfew. His dad was going to flip.

The majority of the people at the party had already left, and there were only a few stragglers left behind. He waved to them as he stumbled to the front door and out of the house.

Sasha and Connie had decided to throw a surprise party for his birthday, and it just so happened to coincide with Sasha’s parent’s two week vacation. Everyone from Shiganshina Academy’s senior class was in attendance, and it was a surprise that nothing got broken.

Eren slowly made his way down the street with his hands out on either side of him. The late March weather was still chilly, and the cool air on his face was not uninvited. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to steady himself, to make sure he wasn’t caught by one of the officers patrolling the area. He’d heard stories from other kids in his class, and older kids when he was younger, of the officers picking up kids after curfew and throwing them into the drunk tank for the night.

Eren did not want that at all. His father was going to be pissed enough as it was.

The boy sauntered along the street and yawned as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. It had been a long night, and with the fact it was nearing three in the morning, he was allowed to be tired. Though, minutes later, his bladder started to scream at him.

He looked around at his surroundings momentarily to make sure he was, in fact, alone. Not sensing anyone around, he made his way over to the closest tree to go about his business.

A sigh of relief was about to escape his face when a bright light started to shine on him from behind. His eyes widened and he quickly finished up and zipped up his pants before slowly turning around. A car had quietly crept up behind him and an officer was now standing outside the driver’s side door with a flashlight.

“What are you doing?” the man drawled, slowly walking towards the boy.

Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking a breath and stepping away from the tree.

“Sorry, sir. I couldn’t wait…” Eren said, trying to keep his voice as clear as possible.

The officer walked closer to Eren with a squint, finally turning the flashlight off once he was standing right in front of him.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” he asked, smelling the alcohol radiating off of the kid.

Eren looked up in thought, as though he’d actually be able to come up with a number. He had lost count after the fifth shot, and everything had gone downhill from there. He swayed slightly on his feet as his eyes moved back down to the officer’s.

“I couldn’t tell you.” he finally said, trying to keep the panic at bay.

The man slowly nodded and reached for the handcuffs that were hooked onto his pants. Eren’s eyes widened and he quickly started shaking his head.

“Please, please do not arrest me.” he said hurriedly. “If you have to do something, you can take me home but I cannot go to the drunk tank.” The man in front of him cocked his head to the side before reaching up to grab one of Eren’s wrists. “Please? My dad is going to be so pissed, this is not how I wanted to end my birthday.”

The man hummed quietly as he walked around behind Eren and snatched his other wrist. He quickly locked the cuffs onto the boy and stood up on his tip-toes to whisper in the kid’s ear. “Well, happy fuckin’ birthday, brat.”

Eren whined quietly and shook his head. This couldn’t have been happening, could it?

The man pushed him forward, and Eren was reluctant to let himself be guided towards the car. He bent down and got into the backseat of the cruiser before being joined by the man in the driver’s seat. His father was going to kill him.

The ride to the station was quick, and before he knew it, Eren was being pushed into a cell with a small bench. All of his things had been taken off of him, and he had no way of calling anyone for help.

The officer that had picked him up came back to the cell a few minutes later, and Eren hated the fact that the man was handsome. He wanted to hate him, but seeing him now in proper lighting, he knew it would be hard. His eye’s scanned the man’s uniform to his name tag which read _L. Ackerman_ in black letters on a silver plate.

The man, Ackerman, thrust a bottle of water through the bars against the boy’s chest and looked up to his face. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him and he quickly looked away. He had a thing for eyes, and this kid had the loveliest eyes he’d seen in ages.

“Drink this and get some rest. We’ll get you home in the morning when you’ve calmed down.” he muttered, stepping back once the water bottle was in Eren’s hands.

“You’re not calling my parents?” Eren asked curiously before quickly opening the bottle of water to guzzle it down.

“Like you said, it was your birthday. Welcome to adulthood, or whatever.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the words. He had definitely just turned eighteen. He was definitely now considered an adult. It was a blessing and a curse.

Ackerman left the room without another word and Eren slowly stepped back to sit on the bench. It was going to be a long few hours and he was unsure of if he was going to get any sleep at all.

—————

Eren did manage to get to sleep, though he was woken up to the sound of metal on metal. He blinked his eyes open and slowly pushed himself off of the small bench. His hair poked in every direction and the light burned his eyes, while his head pounded incessantly. He was not prepared for the hangover.

“Get up, kid. Your ride is here.”

Eren’s eyes closed at that and he felt his stomach drop. He really hoped that his father wasn’t outside. He really, really hoped that his mother wasn’t outside. He was in so much shit. But, despite that, Eren pushed himself off of the bench and made his way out of the cell. He followed after the raven-haired man and retrieved his belongings.

“Don’t let me find you again.” Ackerman said, pointing his finger at the boy. Eren quickly nodded and turned back to walk out of the station where a cab was waiting for him. Relief washing over him.

As he settled into the back seat and told the driver his address, he quickly whipped his phone out of the zip lock bag that was handed to him, thankful there was still battery left.

**To: Armin  
dude if anyone asks i was at ur house last night**

**From: Armin  
Huh? What happened?**

**To: Armin  
i was at the party until 3am and i was walking home and this cop found me pissing on a tree**

**From: Armin  
Oh Eren…**

**To: Armin  
i told the cop it was my birthday and he said happy fuckin birthday and still handcuffed me and threw me in the car**

**From: Armin  
Are you okay?**

**To: Armin  
yeah i need a shower and food and for my dad to not kill me. oh and the worst part about this whole thing?**

**From: Armin  
?**

**To: Armin  
the cop was hot**

Eren was able to send the last message just as the phone’s battery died. He sighed and pocketed the dead phone before looking out the window as the car came to a stop. He paid the driver with the little amount of cash he had on him before crawling out to stand on the sidewalk. He stood in front of his house and it looked more ominous than it usually did, and the panic started to rise up in him.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he could get in unnoticed. Maybe his parents were still asleep. Maybe his parents hadn’t checked on him before going out for the day.

Maybe Eren was wrong, and as he slowly made his way up the sidewalk, his father opened the door with a face only his mother could love.


	5. The One With Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! i wanted to get this up next week but inspiration struck this morning and here we are! enjoy!

**Halloween Spooktacular!  
The Titan Pub  
October 31st, 2014, 9PM**

**$3 Highballs, $4 Craft Beer**

The poster had been in Eren and Armin’s apartment for the past week, thanks to Reiner coming over to make sure that everyone was joining him, Bertoldt and Annie. The pair had agreed and when the night approached, the two were quite excited.

“I could never see you as an actual teacher, Eren.” Armin said, leaning forward on their kitchen counter as he looked at his friend.

Eren stood in the kitchen with his arms out, looking down at his choice of clothes. He was sporting a navy blue blazer with a grey sweater vest, over top of a white collared button up shirt. His pants were black dress pants, along with black dress shoes. He looked back up to Armin through his non-prescription glasses and grinned.

“I make a damn fine teacher though. And besides, if it wasn’t so fucking cold outside, I’d be in my booty shorts and tying the shirt up to show off my stomach. Fuck the sweater vest all together.”

Armin stayed quiet before looking back up to meet Eren’s gaze, and a red tint made it’s way to his cheeks.

“You totally intend to change once we get there, don’t you.”

Eren cocked his head to the side, knowing he’d been caught. He didn’t say a word, but instead raised his finger to his lips.

Armin grinned at that. “Let’s head down before the pub gets over crowded and we can’t get a table. I want some nachos.”

Eren quickly nodded and grabbed a few pencils from the counter to throw into the inside pocket of his blazer, before placing a ruler in the back pocket of his pants.

The two boys locked up the apartment and left the building. The night was clear, though with there being no clouds in the sky, it was cold. Winter was on it’s way.

“I am so glad I decided against the dress.” Armin mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself as they walked towards the pub.

Eren chuckled as he nodded. “You’d have turned into an ice cube.”

Armin had wanted to do Alice in Wonderland again, like he had done so many times before but the weather had dropped significantly in the last few weeks and in the short period of time of knowing they’d be going to the pub instead of a house party, he had decided to alter his costume.

“You do make a very good Alex in Wonderland, though.” Eren added after a moment, glancing over at his friend.

Armin couldn’t stop the small smile from showing on his face, teeth chattering.

They arrived at the pub, thankfully, not much later and walked in. They pushed through the crowd of zombies and vampires and found an empty table in the back corner.

“I’ll go get some drinks if you want to try and warm up.” Eren said with a smile, leaving after Armin had nodded.

He made his way to the bar and greeted a few passing friends dressed as a gang of carrots. Quickly ordering a couple beers and paying, he made his way back to find Armin, who had been joined by Mikasa who was already nursing her own drink. The girl was dressed in black, and as Eren got closer, he realized she was supposed to be on a SWAT team. He sat down and slid one of the drinks to Armin, catching the last part of the conversation.

“…it’s like they don’t care that girls get hypothermia. Hi Eren.” she said, turning her head towards Eren before squinting. “Or should I say, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren smirked at that and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Miss Ackerman but I’m going to have to write you up and call your parents for violating dress code.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at that before flipping Eren the bird.

The three of them enjoyed their drinks and small talk for a while until their respective drinks were gone. The waitress had finally made her rounds to the back corner, and they ordered another round.

They were having fun, and as the night continued, Eren had finally managed to sneak away to the bathroom to fix his costume. He stripped himself of his pants and stood in front of the mirror in his tight black shorts, which showed off his toned legs. After removing the sweater vest, he undid the bottom few bottoms from his shirt and tied it up before replacing the blazer over his shoulders. With the alcohol coursing through his veins, the cool air when he made it up to the pub and walked by the front door was almost a relief.

As he walked through the crowd, he received numerous cat calls, and turned around alarmed as he felt a hand smack his ass. Reiner got a glare for that one.

“Looking good, Mr. Jaeger.” called Connie.

“Please see me after class!” added Sasha, which in turn got Connie to push her off her seat.

Eren laughed as he made it back to the table and dropped his pants and sweater vest in front of him.

“Okay, now who is violating dress code?” Mikasa asked, looking the boy up and down. Eren only rolled his eyes and waved the waitress over for a couple rounds of shots.

And the night continued just like that. There was laughter and dancing and singing and games. There was a costume contest, which was won by a very drunk Jack Sparrow, aka Jean. Eren learned that Marco had left town after a while after the last incident, and guilt tore through him at the thought. But as more alcohol was given to him, the better he felt and it was just about last call when a man he recognized walked through the emptying bar.

Eren sat at the table with a lazy smile on his face. Armin had switched back to water some time ago and Mikasa was getting close with Annie in another corner of the pub. Eren could see Armin tense out of the corner of the eye when the man came into his view, and the blond looked to his friend.

“It’s okay, Armin.” Eren said with a bit of a slur. “It’s okay.”

The man dressed in a blue officer’s uniform walked up to the table and smiled at Armin before turning to look at Eren with a sigh.

“Hello, gentlemen.” he greeted, pulling out the chair that Mikasa had been sitting in earlier before sitting down.

Eren’s heart was racing, but he kept himself calm. Armin, on the other hand, sat wide eyed as he looked between the two.

“Hey, Levi.” he finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the three.

Eren finally reacted after another moment and turned to look at Levi dead on. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was going to leap out of his body. This was the closest to the man he’d been in weeks without having handcuffs wrapped around his wrists.

“Earth to Eren…”

Eren whipped his head back to look at Armin, who was looking back at him with squinted eyes.

“Sorry. I’m okay.”

“Here, drink some water.” the blond offered, pushing his water towards the brunet who reluctantly took a few sips. It was not what he wanted. He wanted to think that he was hallucinating the man on the other side of him.

“We should probably head home soon.” Armin suggested, feeling as though these two people should not be in the same room together for very long, but it was Levi that spoke up as he leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand.

“If you want to go, Armin, you can. I want to talk to Eren.”

Eren could see how apprehensive Armin was about the situation, not knowing how Eren would react. And when Eren said nothing, the blond nodded. He trusted Levi with Eren, though he wasn’t sure about leaving the two alone.

“I’m gonna go pry Mikasa off of Annie to say goodbye. I’ll see you at home, then.” Armin finally said, pushing back his chair to stand up.

Eren looked up at his friend, eyes pleading but Armin had missed it as he turned away. The brunet watched after his friend until he was with Mikasa before slowly turning back to Levi. The raven-haired man just sat and watched Eren, and the boy was starting to feel very self aware.

Did his hair look okay?

Was his face red from drinking?

Did his breath smell?

“Eren…” Levi’s voice was low, and it sent chills up his spine. He loved that voice. It was a voice he used in intimate situations. Which this was not, really.

“L-Levi.” Eren croaked, feeling as though his face burst into flames as he stuttered.

A small smirk grew Levi’s face though quickly disappeared before he spoke again. “Eren, we really do need to talk this over.”

And Eren nodded, unable to speak. He knew they needed to talk. He just didn’t know the words to say, but thankfully, Levi seemed to.

“First and foremost, Eren, I love you.” Levi admitted quietly, Eren’s eyes widening at the confession. He felt strongly towards the man, and he knew the feelings were mutual, but he didn’t know Levi felt that strong. “I love you, and it’s taking me a lot of courage to say just that.”

Eren bit his lip as he watched Levi close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. And once blues were one greens once more, Eren could have sworn he had forgotten how to breathe.

“Eren, watching everything around this whole situation happen has been killing me. I want to know why you ended it. I just want answers, because I fucking miss you.” he finally said, voice shaking slightly near the end.

Eren sat, opening and closing his mouth numerous times before looking to the table. He was far too hammered for this, though maybe it would help loosen his tongue.

“Levi, I…” he trailed off, frowning. “I’m really, really sorry. And I really, really mean that. And I am an asshole.” he mumbled, trying to keep his words clear. Seven shots was a bad idea, in hindsight. “I thought… I thought I was still in love with Jean. Jean told me he loved me and… and I thought…” Eren closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. “I was wrong. I was so wrong. He is not good for me.”

Levi took the time that Eren was silent to reach for Armin’s forgotten water, sliding it in front of Eren. The boy took a few sips before taking another deep breath.

“That night you were at the bar, and Jean and I were caught by Marco, I knew I was wrong. My heart was shattering at the sight of seeing you watching it unfold. The night you took me home after finding me on the bench, I cried. I didn’t believe Armin at first, but it wasn’t the only time.” Eren wasn’t sure why he was saying everything he was saying, but Levi sat quietly and listened. “I miss you, too. And you are too good for me.”

Levi’s eye’s widened at that and with a shaky hand, he reached out to rest it on Eren’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey. Do not ever say that, Eren. I am not too good for you. I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Asshole. You know what I mean.” Levi muttered, looking to the table momentarily before back up to Eren. “I love you, kid. I want to be with you, even if you did make a stupid decision. I want you in my life. I want you in my arms. I want you.”

Eren was positive his heart has left his body as he looked at the man in front of him with wide eyes. Things were far too good to be true, and he could feel his body starting to shake.

“Levi…”

Eren was cut off from anything he wanted to say by Levi’s lips. Eren’s eyes widened even more at the contact, but quickly closed once he had clued into what was happening. He reached up with a shaky hand to cup Levi’s lips, kissing him back before Levi pulled back. He rested his forehead against the other’s and closed his eyes.

“Please…” he said quietly, and Eren had never seen him so vulnerable. “I can’t keep going on pretending I’m okay.”

Eren brought his other hand up to the other side of Levi’s face and turned it up so their eyes were on one another.

“I’m gonna fuck it up again.” he admitted.

Levi shook his head. “No, I don’t care.”

Eren bit the inside of his lip, hard. He had to have been dreaming.

“Okay.”

It took a few moments for it to seep into Levi’s head, but once it did, his eyes widened. And his lips were on Eren’s again, and the kiss deepened and they both completely forgot their surroundings. Eren slid off of his stool and bent down as Levi, too, made it to his feet. Tongues pushed into each other as they explored familiar territory, committing it all back to memory. The taste, the touch of hands gently on each other’s bodies and so soft noises escaping both of them.

It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that they broke apart, wide eyed and breathless.

Mikasa stood with her head tilted to one side and her arms crossed. She was clearly trying to hide the grin that was trying to escape.

Eren blinked before quickly letting go of Levi and reaching for his pants that were still on the table, retrieving the yellow ruler. He swiftly turned back to Levi and gently whacked him in the ass.

“That is what you get for being fresh with me, officer.”

Levi frowned and hissed at the contact and shook his head, reaching for his handcuffs. Eren’s eyes widened and the movement was so quick, he had forgotten that Levi was actually a cop. Soon enough, Eren felt the cool metal around his wrists and he sighed.

“And that is what you get, Mr. Jaeger.” Levi muttered as he tip-toed up to reach his ear. “I’m gonna go take this hooligan home before he catches a cold.” he added, stepping around to grab Eren’s clothes.

Mikasa finally let the grin free and nodded. “Have a good night, guys. I’ll talk to you later.”

The two nodded and bid farewell to the girl and Levi dragged Eren from the pub by the chain of the handcuffs. He received strange looks from a few patrons still left in the pub, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Levi was off shift, thankfully, and Eren was glad that he wasn’t getting shoved into the back of a cruiser. The man let Eren out of the cuffs before opening the passenger side door. The boy made his way in to sit down as he felt his phone vibrate somewhere in the mess of clothes that Levi had dropped into his lap.

**From: Armin  
Mikasa just texted me. What happened????**

Eren laughed quietly as Levi pulled away from the curb, stomach flipping when he realized they were not on the way to his apartment.

**To: Armin  
lesson learned. dressing up like a naughty teacher doesn’t mean you can get away with spanking a cop with a ruler for being “fresh” with you.**

**From: Armin  
YOU GOT ARRESTED AGAIN???**

Eren covered his mouth as he laughed before looking out the window. An all too familiar apartment building coming into view.

**To: Armin  
i’ll fill you in tomorrow, armin. i won’t be home tonight.**

**Author's Note:**

> you can send prompts [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
